storms_and_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed Characters
This is a page for all of the unnamed characters in the Storms and Shadows series and details on them. Because they don't have names, we can't make pages for them individually. ''Into the Dark Birch's newborn kits Birch's newborn kits are two unnamedRevealed in ''Into the Dark, page 124 newborn kits, plus Ruby. Their mother is Birch.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 70 See Ruby's page for more information on her. Appearance They are described as "nearly hairless" with tails that don't have much fluff and still-closed eyes. History When Emerald asks Snow about her family, Snow mentions that her mother just had another litter of kits. When Birch wants to help look for Emerald after she almost kills Snow, Almond protests that she needs to care for Aspen, Nuthatch, and her newborn kits. Later, Peanut and Sky go to visit Birch and the kits while running away from Violet. Small black-and-white dog This is a small, female black-and-white dog owned by humans.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 149 She is described to be "yappy all over" and "super aggressive" by Meadow. Her breed is implied to be a Boston Terrier, as this is the breed of the real-life dog who inspired her. History Meadow used to live in a tree behind the human nest the dog lived in. The dog's main goal was to capture her. One day the dog cornered her in the yard, but Meadow squeezed through a crack in the fence that the dog couldn't fit through. Meadow never went into the yard again. That dog is the reason she went to live with Cedar and Junco. Deceased kit This kit was a tiny, female kit who died in the fire.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 19 History Maple mentions her when listing the deceased in the fire. He says that she "never went past the baby name of 'thin-bones'" and that her mother and siblings left the village after she died. Deceased kit's family This family consists of a mother and at least three kits, one of which is deceased.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 19 History Maple mentions that a tiny kit (see above) died in the fire and her mothers and siblings left the village afterwards. Walnut's presumed sister This character is a female squirrel who was seen trying not to cry over Walnut's death with OrchidRevealed in Into the Dark, page 19. Sky assumes that she is Walnut's sister.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 19 History When Maple talks about Walnut's death, Sky sees Orchid and this sow in the distance. They are trying not to cry. Sky believes that she and Orchid are probably Walnut's sisters. Family Brother: Walnut (probably)Revealed in Into the Dark, page 19 Sister: Orchid (probably)Revealed in Into the Dark, page 19 Unnamed gray boar This character is a male squirrel who is seen by Raven, Sky, Chestnut, Snow, and Violet while they are searching for Emerald.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 60 History While searching for Emerald in the woods, Raven thinks that this gray boar is Emerald and yells "A-HA!" at him. The boar calls hello, and when he realizes that Raven mistook him for someone, he yells to watch it. When the group walks away, he wonders what gray squirrels are doing with red squirrels in the woods. Raven wonders what a single squirrel is doing by himself in the woods, and Chestnut says he must be "collecting nuts ... like ... a normal squirrel." Rafting event squirrel This character is a female squirrel who was present at the rafting event on the North Side of the River.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 109 History Finch asks if she and Robin can participate in the rafting event. The squirrel responds that no experience is necessary and tells her to grab a stick and be careful. Chestnut and Hemlock's mother This character is a female squirrel mentioned by Hemlock. Personality This character is shown to care about Chestnut because she wants to make sure he's okay when he is hunting for Emerald.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 76 Family Sister: SpruceRevealed by the authors Daughter: Hemlock (probably)Revealed in Into the Dark, page 75 Son: Chestnut History While Raven and Chestnut are looking for Emerald, Hemlock comes up. When Chestnut asks her why she is there, she answers that Chestnut's mother sent her to find him to make sure he was okay. Raven's siblings These characters are the siblings of Raven.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 42 There are at least two of them.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 42 History When Sky is thinking of Raven as lonely, she thinks that all his siblings "regularly ignore him" and that he does the same to them. Medic's patients These are two squirrels, one male and one unknown gender, that Snow was helping in the medic's den.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 161 Appearance The male squirrel was said to be sick and the unknown-gender squirrel was said to be a unhealthy and skinny juvenile.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 161 History When Sky goes to visit Snow in the medic's den, she is helping these patients. Snow asks if Sky wants to help, and Sky isn't sure she would be good at it. She wonders if Maple can teach her. Birthing mother This character is a female squirrel that Peanut was helping give birth.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 162 History Snow mentions that Peanut was helping this character give birth, and that she was unprepared because it wasn't mating season. This is why Snow was filling in for Peanut. The fox in chapter 7 This character is a male fox that tries to attack Chestnut and Snow when they are stuck in the ditch.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 46 Appearance It is mentioned to have russet-colored, sleek fur, huge, dark ears, a pointy face, and a height of about five squirrels as well as a length of about two squirrels.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 46 It is too fat to fit in the ditch. It has dark hazel-colored eyes.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 48 History When Emerald leaves Snow in the ditch, she says that she won't harm Snow but foxes might. Chestnut at first believes its pawsteps are Raven, arriving with help, but then thinks it through and realizes it is a fox. The fox comes out of the undergrowth, but Chestnut has not gotten Snow out of the ditch yet. Chestnut jumps into the ditch with Snow, saying that if they die, they die together. The fox is unable to fit in the ditch, and Snow teases it. Sky and Raven are attempting to save Chestnut and Snow with Sky being the bait for the fox. She pretends to be gravely injured and cries out in "pain." The fox comes toward Sky, but when it gets closer, it seems to think that maybe something is wrong. Raven, seeing this, barrages the fox with pebbles. Meanwhile, Chestnut is able to get Snow out of the ditch and pulls Sky to safety up a tree. The four squirrels escape through the treetops. Emerald tells Violet that a fox killed Snow. Later, Violet remembers this when she sees Snow alive. When Emerald runs away, she recalls lying to Violet and thinks that she probably has no friends now. When Sky is listing reasons why she should go look for Emerald, she notes that she helped save Chestnut and Snow from the fox. When Chestnut, Snow, Sky, and Raven go to talk to Violet, they mention what happened to Snow with the fox. During Chestnut, Snow, Sky, and Raven's hunt for Emerald, they are searching near the fox den (near the ditch) where Snow and Chestnut were almost killed. Also, Sky instructs Chestnut and Raven to search near the fox den, but not to go close to it. In Sky's flashback, her parents are telling her that foxes in the deep woods would love to eat her, and that is a reason never to go there. When Finch is making up a backstory for herself, she thinks that maybe her parents could have died from a fox, but then squashes that idea because she recalls what happened with Snow. Later, in her dream, Snow mentions this again. The fox in the epilogue This is a fox that attacks Raven when he, Snow, and Hemlock are looking for Emerald near the fox den.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 164 Its gender is unknown. This may be the same fox that attacked Chestnut and Snow, but it is unknown. History Raven gets too close to the fox den while looking for Emerald, and Hemlock pulls him out of the way of a charging fox. The deer Raven and Chestnut encounter this deer by the river.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 68 It is male.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 74 Appearance It is mentioned to have velvety antlers and a graceful stride. History Chestnut realizes that a group of squirrels is bowing to a deer, and Raven and Chestnut bow as well. They mention that Snow, Violet, and Sky may get to see the deer as well, and it might be a good omen. The deer begins looking at them, and Chestnut thinks that it makes him uncomfortable. Later, Raven asks the deer to stop staring at him, and it eventually obliges. Chestnut wonders why Raven was being rude, and Raven responds that he was trying to be respectful. References Category:Characters Category:Into the Dark characters